1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a server computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A back panel stands upright in the enclosure of a server computer, for example. System board units and input/output units are respectively coupled to the front and back surfaces of the back panel through connectors, for example. A fan unit or units are incorporated in the enclosure for the purpose of cooling these units. The fan unit serves to generate airflow running in the vertical direction through first and second spaces defined along the front and back surfaces of the back panel, respectively.
Assume that a power source unit is mounted on the upper rack of the enclosure in the first space. The airflow generated by the fan unit collides against the bottom of the power source unit in the first space. On the contrary, the airflow is discharged out of the second space through an air outlet formed in the top of the enclosure, for example. The airflow in the first space thus suffers from a larger pressure loss. Since the pressure increases in the first space, the airflow is prevented from smoothly running in the first space. The system board units and the input/output units in the first space cannot sufficiently be cooled.